Big Bugs
Big Bugs is the Season One finale of Happy Insect Friends. It is also the first crossover with Happy Tree Friends Fanon and Happy Insect Friends. Roles Starring * Maggie * Hercules * Twiggy * Leafy * Woody * Pesto * Mags Featuring * Sniffles * Ant Family * Crafty * Disco Bear * Giggles * Petunia * Pesty * Lumpy * Beef and Cud Appearances * Beetles * Flappers * Skittery * Kween * Generic Termites * Stone Plot Part 1 It begins as a normal day for the Insect Friends. Hercules shows off to a group of girls consisting of Leafy, Maggie and Flappers, who shortly leaves with Beetles. Pesto and Mags eat a rotten apple while Woody mistakes Twiggy for a twig. Just nearby, Sniffles fires a ray at a certain anthill in hopes of killing his ant foes. But instead it causes them to grow to his size. The enlarged ants start beating him up. During the tussle, Sniffles accidentally pushes a button on his growth ray, causing it to fire multiple beams. Skittery sees one of the beams and ducks in time to avoid it. The other insects are soon affected by the rays; Twiggy is happy as his new size has made him stronger. Maggie and Leafy look down at Hercules, who shows a mix between interest and fear at the giant girls, before he too becomes bigger. Skittery flees in horror at the sight of this event. Woody attempts to return to his termite mound, finding that he cannot fit inside. Kween and the other termites also mistake him for a predator and drive him away. The big bugs realize they no longer fit in with the normal insects. So they spend sometime looking for a new home, until finally arriving at Happy Tree City. The gang decides to split up and look for new jobs. Part 2 At a club, Disco Bear watches with enjoyment as Crafty dances around a pole. However, Maggie shows off some moves of her own. She seduces Disco Bear enough for him to throw money to her, to the envy of Crafty. Maggie takes Disco Bear out on a date while Crafty collects the money on the floor. Hercules lifts weights in front of Giggles and Petunia at a gym. Twiggy is also there struggling to lift a dumbbell. Meanwhile, Woody endangers a nature preserve with his appetite for trees, angering park ranger Lumpy. He calls Pesty, then tells the exterminator roach to spray pesticides into the forest. This ironically makes things worse, killing wildlife and also Stone, who was chained to a tree Woody was about to eat. Leafy hopes to start off as a worker on a farm. Beef and Cud answer to see the big aphid at their doorstep. Both take a dislike to the agricultural pest and call Pesty. Upon his arrival, he Leafy and look at each other with disbelief. Then Leafy gets sprayed in the face with pesticides and suffocates. In an apartment building, Disco Bear finds himself tangled in a web. Maggie seductively glares at her victim, then exposes her fangs. Disco Bear could only make muffled screams as he gets eaten alive. His carcass is then tossed out a window and lands in a dumpster, where Mags and Pesto happen to be. They dine on the remains until Pesty finds them. With his pesticides used up, he resorts to using a fly swatter, which could do nothing but slap them. Elsewhere, Sniffles' growth ray is discovered by Skittery, Flappers and Beetles. Flappers finds a reverse switch and turns it into a shrink ray. A beam hits Pesto and Mags, shrinking them back to their original size. Pesty kills them with his fly swatter. Hercules is seen lifting Giggles and Petunia, when he gets shrunken and squished by them. Twiggy endures the same fate when he picks up a pebble. After firing beams in all directions, the growth/shrink ray explodes. Pesty runs into Beetles, Flappers and Skittery, all of whom run away from him. Meanwhile, Maggie is now on a date with Scorp. The two large arachnids drink out of Woody's head. Deaths # Sniffles may have been killed by the Ant Family (debatable). # Stone is poisoned by pesticides along with several animals. # Leafy also died from pesticides. # Disco Bear is partially eaten by Maggie. # Pesto and Mag are swatted. # Hercules is crushed by Giggles and Petunia. # Twiggy is crushed by a pebble. # Woody was killed by Maggie (and possibly Scorp) offscreen. Trivia * This is the second time Pesty interacts with the Insect Friends, the first being his encounter with Teacup in ''Down the Hatch''. * Buckley, Fungus, Daddy Long Legs and Kiddy O were planned to appear, but were removed for time issues. Buckley and Fungus were meant to meet their counterparts, respectively Hercules and Pesto. * Maggie and Woody were missed by the shrink ray. It is unknown whether or not the Ant Family was shrunken back. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Size change episodes